


Poochan Tale

by RidiculouslyNoir



Category: Rabbits - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyNoir/pseuds/RidiculouslyNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I wrote about my rabbits. You really don't have to read this ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poochan Tale

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a Poochan and his hooms. The hooms loved the Poochan very much, for he was a good boy. He ate his greens, he cleaned his face and washed his ears, and he always gave them kisses. The hooms would pat him and play with him, and there were always ever so glad to see him. They were all very happy together.  
But, one day, the Poochan got lonely. No matter how much he played, and binkied, and got pats from his hooms, nothing made him feel better.  
The hooms noticed that he Poochan was acting strangely, so they set out on a quest to make him happy. They bought him more toys, got him tasty treats and spent lots of time with him. Still the Poochan was sad.  
One day the hooms went out and when they came home, they had another Poochan! This Poochan was not the same as the first, for this was a lady Poochan!  
Poochan was very curious to meet this new lady Poochan that he often would get into her room to have a look. He found that she was a very pretty lady, and he couldn't wait for them to officially meet.  
As the weeks passed, both of the Poochans got more and more nervous, as did the hooms. It just wasn't the same when they could only smell each other. The Poochans wanted to meet and play!  
Finally the day came where they were taken to a new room together. At first they were both very interested about the new area, and they did not notice each other, but as they sniffed, they hopped. And as they hopped, they sniffed. This continued until...BOOP! Their noses bumped together!  
"Oh!" they both said, rubbing their noses.  
"I am sorry, lady! I did not mean to boop you!"  
"I am sorry, sir! I did not mean to boop you either!"  
They lowered their paws and looked at each other. And they sniffed and they looked. And they liked what they saw, and they liked what they sniffed. The boy Poochan did bow, and the lady Poochan did courtsey.  
"My name is Binky," said the boy Poochan. "And you are the most beautifullest lady rabbit I have ever seen and sniffed."  
The lady Poochan smiled. "My name is Winnie, and you are the most handsomest boy rabbit I have ever seen and sniffed."  
"Would you perhaps like to flop with me, Winnie?" Binky asked, giving another bow.  
"I would love to, Binky." Winnie replied, giving another courtsey.  
Together they hopped to a comfortable patch of carpet and they got settled down next to each other. Before they napped, Winnie licked Binky's ear, and they both smiled as they fell asleep.  
The Poochan was happy again.

-The End-


End file.
